


While the Husband is Away...

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Supportive Lightwood Family, Tired Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane, caring parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: ...all three children will get sick, leaving one very tired father and one worrying-from-away father.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098933
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	While the Husband is Away...

“Are you sure? I can cancel and send someone else on my behalf. I’m sure Tessa could go if I asked her,” Magnus offered again as he paced the kitchen with a sick Max in his arms. The five year old had come down with a serious bout of the stomach flu that had been going around their daycare center. 

Alec walked to him and took Max into his arms with another sigh. “Mags, you have been planning this trip for months. They asked for you specifically and you deserve the recognition. Go to the conference, give your speech, and accept your award.”

“Alexander, our sick child is more important than some award. I don’t want to just leave you here with all this, especially when I’m the doctor,” Magnus replied with some edge to his voice. They had both been up all night with Max so they were tired on top of everything else. 

“Trauma Physician of the Year is not some award, Magnus. It has been what you have worked towards your entire career. I can handle this here, even though I’m just the lawyer.” Magnus made a face at those last words; he hadn’t meant to put Alec down by his doctor comment. Alec ignored the face and kept talking. “I would be there with you if I could. You are going, it’s only a three day conference,” Alec said back fiercely. 

Magnus walked over to rest one hand on Max’s back and the other on Alec’s cheek. “Darling, I didn’t mean you can’t take care of the kids. I just meant that I could determine what’s going on if it gets worse. You are the most wonderful parent and I trust you completely to stay here with the kids, you know that. It’s just so hard to leave when they feel like this,” Magnus explained as he ran his hand through Max’s hair and kissed his forehead to check his fever. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to argue about this, but you just deserve to be recognized and appreciated. You earned this and I’m proud of you so I want you to have this. I promise I will check in as much as possible. We will be okay here,” Alec responded much more calmly than before as he rocked a still sleeping Max. 

“Thank you. You’re right. If it were reversed, I would make you go too,” Magnus said as he leaned into Alec’s open arm for a hug. He tipped his head up to and found Alec’s lips for a short, sweet kiss. “I guess I should finish packing then.” 

Alec leaned back in and kissed him again before ushering him off to their bedroom. “Go pack and then you can help me get the other two up for the day before you leave. I’m going to try and put him down for a little while in our room.” 

\---

Rafael and Sophia both sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast with Magnus while Alec cleaned up Max who had thrown up all over himself and their bed as soon as Alec set him down. Another twenty minutes passed before Alec carried Max in new pajamas and set him up on the couch where he quickly fell asleep. 

Alec then ate his breakfast as quickly as possible so they could say goodbye to Magnus. It took another ten minutes of convincing to get Magnus to agree that he would stay for the entire conference and not come home before he accepted his award. He took his time hugging the kids and tucked Max into his makeshift bed on the couch twice before Alec actually got him to stop stalling. 

“Mags, you are going to miss your flight. It’s going to be fine. Now come on,” Alec finally said after Magnus sat beside Max for another five minutes. 

“Oh alright, you win,” Magnus responded as he got up and went to the door with his suitcase. “Text me - no, call me - no! FaceTime me-”

“As often as I can. The kids will call at bedtime every night. I will call my sister if it gets worse so she can come check on him. Fluids and rest, alternate Motrin and Tylenol for his fever if it doesn’t go down. Bananas and rice for lunch, toast and applesauce for dinner. Don’t let him get overheated and give him a bath whenever the fever breaks,” Alec recited as he had heard the sickness checklist many times over that morning. He raised one of his eyebrows and gave Magnus a chastising look. 

Magnus had the decency to look down with an apologetic smile. “Yes, I know you know what you are doing and Max will be fine. I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” 

Alec smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. “I know, it’s one of my favorite things about you,” he said making Magnus’ small smile grow into a wide grin. “Now, my turn. Text me when you get to the airport and call me as soon as you land in Chicago. Don’t forget to eat and drink in between your panels. Be safe and get enough sleep. Make sure someone records your speech so I can see it and don’t forget to thank Catarina and Tessa when you accept your award.”

“Yes sir,” Magnus replied with a little laugh when Alec rolled his eyes. He leaned back in a kissed Alec one more time before opening the front door. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. See you in a few days, baby.” 

\---

Day one had passed with little issues for Alec, just Max recovering and keeping the other two away from him. Alec, unfortunately, was up basically all night with Max again as he got sick. The two slept occasionally on the master bathroom floor or in the living room. Alec had to drag himself into the next morning when the kids got up and poured himself nearly an entire pot of coffee. 

Since it was summertime and their daycare teacher was on vacation, he had all three kids home. He had planned to have this week off work anyway to go with Magnus on his trip so he stayed home with them. Max had slept most of the day as he was up all night getting sick. Rafael had been a huge help and played with Sophia while Alec cleaned Max’s room and his room, changing all the bedsheets for the third time. Day two had gone similarly to day one, it was just the evenings that brought issues.

He made dinner for everyone and somehow managed all four of them to get through dinner together without any sickness or tears. Alec got everyone ready for bed and had Sophia down for the night with little resistance. He had put Max up on the couch while he got Rafael in bed. 

“Daddy, my tummy kinda hurts,” Rafael whispered as Alec was tucking him and getting ready to sing their bedtime song. “It feels weird.” 

Alec felt is own stomach drop at the idea of another sick child in the house. He saw the tears gathering in his seven year old’s eyes and started to lightly rub Rafael’s stomach. “It’s okay, Rafe. Do you feel like you are going to throw up?” 

Rafael looked uncertain and then nodded slowly. Alec got him up off the bed and they walked together to the boys’ shared bathroom when he heard Max calling for him down the hall. “Hijo, I need to go check on Maxie. Just stay right here and if you need to be sick, lean over the toilet. I’ll bring you some water when I come back.” 

Alec left the bedroom and cringed when he heard the sound of sickness coming from two rooms, Rafael from the bathroom and Max from the living room. It was going to be a long night. 

Both boys were in the bathroom for nearly two hours before Alec could get them fully cleaned up and moved to his bedroom to lay down. “Okay, you two are going to sleep in Daddy’s bed and I am going to clean up a little bit. There are bins on both sides of the bed. You just call me if you need something,” he said and waited until they both nodded before he kissed their foreheads and left the room with the door cracked open. 

Alec walked back into the kitchen and looked around the house at the lingering mess and signs of sickness. He started to clean up the things from dinner still left out when his phone started ringing. Magnus’ face filled his screen and he took a deep breath before answering the FaceTime call. “Hey baby,” he said knowing his tone and face were probably full of exhaustion. 

“Hello love, how has it been since lunch?” Magnus asked softly as he took in Alec’s tired eyes behind his glasses and disheveled hair. 

“We were going great for awhile. Max’s fever was down and we all ate dinner together. Soph went down with no problems,” Alec answered and leaned his phone up against the back wall of the countertop. He then paused with a sigh as he wiped spilled peas off the counter. 

“But…” Magnus replied, waiting for the answer he was expecting since illness usually worsens at night. 

Alec let out a soft chuckle, more exasperated than humorous. “I get Rafe all tucked up in bed and I’m about to start singing when he says his tummy hurts. Five minutes later, I’ve got him throwing up in the boys’ bathroom and Max throwing up into his bin on the couch. Thankfully, Soph slept through it all.” 

“I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t think it would spread between them so quickly; I was hoping no one would catch it from Max, honestly.”

“It’ll be okay. They are both finally asleep and I’m cleaning up our wasteland of a house right now,” Alec said with a little lightness in his tone, trying to ensure that Magnus wouldn’t feel like he needs to come home early. 

Magnus laughed a little as he saw Alec’s smirk when he picked up the phone and made his way to the living room. Alec turned the camera around and showed the state of their couch. “Oh dear, my little Blueberry certainly made himself comfortable.” 

Alec laughed back as he turned the camera onto himself again. “You could say that again. There is a trail of Max’s clothes and used towels all over the living room and I have no idea where some of these blankets even came from.” 

Magnus and Alec both shared another laugh before Magnus paused and became a little more serious. “How are you doing? You look exhausted, darling.” 

“I’m okay, Mags. I’m going to finish cleaning up, check on Sophia, and then go to bed. I promise,” Alec responded as he sent Magnus a grateful look for checking on him. 

“That sounds like a great plan,” Magnus replied before he sent Alec a loving smile. “Our family is so lucky to have you, Alexander. Give everyone kisses for me. I love you.” 

“Not as lucky as I am. I love you too, baby. Talk to you in the morning.” 

\---

Although Alec had promised he would be in bed after cleaning up, it didn’t quite work out that way. He looked up at the clock as he folded all the blankets tossed around the room and saw that it was already midnight. With a sigh, he started to gather up the last of the clothes and towels laying around.

As soon as he finished the living room, he heard a cry come through the baby monitor that he left on the kitchen counter. Alec waited a few seconds to see if it would subside, but Sophia continued to get louder and the last thing he wanted was for the boys to wake up after all the work it was to get them to sleep. 

Alec made his way into her nursery and saw that Sophia’s cheeks were flushed pink and tears were running down her face. “Shh, mi amada, it’s okay. Daddy’s here,” he whispered as he picked her up, immediately noticing how warm she was. His last shred of hope for getting sleep tonight was long gone as he gently rocked Sophia while wiping away her tears. 

Sophia clung to him as he paced the room letting her cries become whimpers. Alec could feel the heat radiating from her forehead that rested on his neck and decided to take her to the kitchen to find the thermometer and Motrin. He sang to her softly hoping that he could keep her relaxed so she would easily take the medicine. 

Alec made one more round to check on the boys after getting her to take the medicine and let himself finally rest on the couch with Sophia on his chest. He quickly fell asleep around 1:30 am, not caring that there were a few lights on around the house and he hadn’t changed his clothes since that morning. 

A small voice calling from down the hall woke him up around five in the morning. It took everything in him to actually get up from the couch, his entire body heavy with the lack of sleep. He made a quick detour to lay Sophia down in her crib and prayed that she would stay down for a few more hours before he reached his bedroom. 

“Daddy?” Max called again, tears evident in his voice. Alec walked into his bedroom finding Max holding his stomach while Rafael was searching for the bins on the floor. 

“I’m right here, pequeño. What’s going on?” Alec asked he climbed onto the bed next to Max and watched as Rafael quietly cuddled closer to them. Both boys looked tired and pale, but Rafael had fever heat radiating off of him and Max was a sweaty mess so his fever had likely broken. 

“I feel sick, but Rafe couldn’t reach the bin,” Max whimpered as he leaned into Alec who stood and picked up Max as he went. 

Alec started to take a few steps towards the bathroom but bent down and grabbed a bin for Rafael before he left the room. He held up Max and let him get what seemed like the last of the sickness out of him and then brought him back to bed. 

Rafael was sitting up, staring out in front of him with hazy eyes. Alec came around to his side and Rafael snapped back from wherever his fever daze had taken him. “Daddy…”

“Hey, don’t cry, hijo. It’s alright, come here,” Alec immediately responded when he saw his seven year old clearly feeling terrible and fever-dazed. He pulled Rafael onto his lap and rocked him for awhile. Max had fallen back asleep quickly, but it took some time before Rafael had followed suit. 

Alec got up to adjust the covers and make room for himself when he heard more cries coming from Sophia’s nursery next door. He let his head fall back as he sighed towards the ceiling. He was ready to start crying soon himself from seeing all of his children in pain and lack of sleep. Alec glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw 6:47 am flashing back at him. 

Sophia immediately reached out for him as soon as he stepped into the nursery, clearly just wanted to be held and comforted. Alec picked her up and she settled her head onto his shoulder as he walked again towards the kitchen to find his cellphone.

Alec slowly paced the kitchen while deciding what to do. It was only a quarter to five in Chicago so calling Magnus would just make him worry more and try to come home. He decided to call in reinforcements from the two people who would come over to his house at seven in the morning, no questions asked to help him. 

Twenty minutes passed as he prepared medicine for all three kids all while holding a still whimpering Sophia when the doorbell sounded. Alec felt the tension bleed from his shoulders as he made his way to the front door. 

“Oh hermano, you look terrible,” Izzy said as soon as he opened the door. She had bags in her arms full of medical supplies and bland foods. 

“Good morning to you too, Iz,” Alec mumbled as he rolled his eyes. He held the door open for his sister and then saw his mother making her way towards the door as well. “Thank you for coming, both of you. I probably could manage on my own, but it’s not fair to the kids.” 

Maryse smiled and ran her hand up and down Alec’s arm. “Mijo, we’re happy to help. I’m just glad you actually called before it got worse.” 

Alec smiled sheepishly and nodded. “I just haven’t really slept since Magnus left. Once I get one of them settled, someone else wakes up.”

“Alec, Magnus left three days ago,” Izzy responded sharply. “Why didn’t you call sooner? I didn’t even know all three of the kids were sick, I thought it was just Max.” 

“It was just Max and we really were doing fine yesterday and the day before. It was just Max being unsettled during the night. Then last night, Rafael started getting sick at bedtime and before I knew it, I had three sick kids. Sophia just has the fever so far, but she doesn’t want to be put down. Max’s fever broke this morning and is finally getting some real sleep, but I haven’t been able to get him in the bath. I think Rafe is in the worst of it right now,” Alec reported as he continued rocking Sophia on his shoulder. 

Izzy nodded and took the bags towards the kitchen while Maryse transferred Sophia into her arms. “Why don’t you go take a shower, sweetheart? You need to take a break,” Maryse offered as she nudged Alec towards his bedroom, not giving him much of a choice in the matter. 

“Gracias, Mama,” Alec sighed before kissing his mother’s cheek and walking down the hall to his and Magnus’ room. He felt like a zombie as he got his shower ready and peeled his two day old clothes off that reeked of sickness. The warm water nearly put him to sleep so he made the shower quick. 

After he changed and retucked Max’s blankets, he went back out and found his mother in the kitchen with Sophia and Izzy in the living room with Rafael. “Alec, go sleep. We can handle this,” Izzy said as soon as he was within her eyesight. He just nodded in response and turned back towards his bedroom. Usually he would put up a fight, but he couldn’t find the energy to do anything except collapse onto his bed. 

\---

Magnus called Alec for the fifth time with no answer. After the breakfast award presentation, Magnus went straight to his room to pack his things. His flight left in a few hours and he hadn’t heard from Alec since the night before. He knew that he may be busy taking care of the kids, but Alec would at least answer and put it on speaker. After a few minutes of pacing his hotel room, he finally decided to call Isabelle. 

“Hey Mags, how was the conference?” Izzy asked as soon as she picked up. She was rocking Sophia in her other arm who had been clingy all day as Alec said. Maryse was bathing Rafael after his fever broke during his afternoon nap. 

“It was great, learned a lot. Have you heard from Alexander?” Magnus responded getting straight to the point. He had been worried all day about him and the kids. “I wanted to talk to him before I got to the airport. We haven’t spoken since last night when he said Rafael was feeling sick.”

“Well, Mom and I are at your place now. Alec called us early this morning for help.”

Magnus had never wanted to be home more than after hearing her answer. “Help? What happened? He seemed a little tired last night, but he had everything under control.” 

“A little tired is an understatement. When Mom and I got here this morning, Alec was dead on his feet. All three of the kids are sick and weren’t letting Alec get any sleep. Mom forced him to shower and sleep this morning. He has been asleep since eight. I honestly don’t know how his body made it this long without real rest. Sophia refuses to be put down and Max and Rafael were taking turns getting sick and breaking fevers,” Izzy explained trying her best to not worry Magnus that much. 

“I can’t believe they all got sick so quickly. I knew I shouldn’t have gone on this trip. How are the kids now?” Magnus asked, his tone full of worry. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at his comment. “Magnus, we both know that the only way Alec would have let you stay home from that conference is if the world were actually ending. You should have heard him talking about your award this week; he is so proud of you.” 

“I know, Isabelle, and I love him for that but the kids-”

“Are doing fine. You and I both know this is a minor stomach bug. All the fevers have broken. Mom just finished Rafe’s bath, Max is resting on the couch, and Sophia is just a little cuddlebug right now. I’m honestly more concerned for Alec at this point,” Izzy said sternly. She knew Magnus would worry since he isn’t here, but she also wanted to be truthful with him. 

“I’m so glad the kids are okay. Do you think Alexander is just tired or do you think something is wrong?” Magnus asked, concern heavy in his tone. 

Izzy sighed and went towards Alec’s bedroom to check on him. “I think he is exhausted. I bet he won’t feel amazing when he wakes up and he might even pick up what the kids have, but he will most certainly live. Don’t worry too much and catch your flight home. Alec and the kids miss you.” 

“Thank you, Iz. And tell Mom thank you too. I’ll see you all soon.”

Izzy hung up and quietly opened Alec’s door now that she had a free hand. She saw him curled up in bed, dead asleep. She smiled and closed the door, heading back out to help her mother with the kids until Magnus got home. 

\---

Hours went by before Alec felt a hand run through his hair. He groaned slightly into the pillow and turned his head away. 

“Well, hello to you too, Sleeping Beauty,” Magnus replied with a laugh. 

“Mags? You’re home?” Alec asked, sounding confused as he rolled back.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec’s forehead. “Yes, my flight landed about a couple hours ago. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Alec responded right before his stomach grumbled loudly. “Also, hungry, apparently.”

Magnus laughed and moved to help Alec sit up. “Your mother made soup for dinner. The kids already ate so I can bring you some in here if you aren’t ready to get up.”

Alec looked at his husband with hesitation. “You...I figured there would be some lecture about health and asking for help and all that.” 

“Oh, there will be one, but I want to make sure you are alright first,” Magnus answered honestly. There had been many conversations about Alec’s lack of self-preservation over the years. 

Alec tried to force out a laugh, but he knew there was true worry in his husband’s statement. He took Magnus’ hands into his own and sat up against the headboard. “Hey, we are okay. The kids are fine, I’m fine. I promise.”

Magnus nodded and let himself be pulled into a hug. “I missed you,” he whispered into Alec’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too, baby,” Alec replied as he leaned back from the embrace to give Magnus a kiss. 

“I don’t think so, you need to brush your teeth first,” Magnus declared with a laugh as he ducked away. 

Alec laughed and pushed Magnus over. “Whatever, I kiss you every morning before you’ve brushed your teeth.”

“Yes, but I didn’t spend the last three days forgetting what personal hygiene is,” Magnus quipped back with a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek. “That’s all you get.” 

Alec looked at Magnus with a small, loving smile. “I love you, mi corazón.”

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair!” Magnus responded with a laugh. 

“What?” Alec asked innocently.

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Alec. “You know I can’t resist that.” When he pulled away, Alec winked at him causing another laugh to bubble out. “I love you too, sayang.”

“See, we both have our ways,” Alec replied, going in for one more kiss. “Honestly, though, I’m so proud of you for that conference and your award, but I’m really happy you’re home, Mags.”

“I’m happy to be home, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how much I missed writing for this series. Hopefully more ideas to come!


End file.
